


Sunshine

by Azriel_Lolita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel_Lolita/pseuds/Azriel_Lolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade has trouble coping with Sherlock's death. He gets drunk and visits his grave a lot. (We all know Sherlock's not really dead but Greg doesn't. That's why I tagged it as major character death. I didn't actually kill anybody.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://thejokerstolemyaspirin.tumblr.com/post/83214788715/partymanyeah-notsebastianstan
> 
> Typed up and posted from mobile. No beta. No britpick.

Gregory Lestrade was drunk.  
Again.

He slipped into the cemetery with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Even in his drunken stupor, he managed to find the black marble head stone within a manner of minutes. Sinking to the ground he traced the engraving with a shaking finger.

Sherlock Holmes.

On the last 'S' he broke down. Tears streaming down his face, voice Shaking, he began to speak.

"Sherlock Holmes you were the greatest man I knew. An the worst. You were arrogant, self centered, completely clueless about social interactions, and far too clever.

Everyone says you're a fake, but they don't know you like I do. You are...damnit...were a good man. And nothing could make me think any different.

Maybe that's my problem. I loved you too much. I never realised... I do now... It's too late. I know. It's too..."

He broke down into complete sobs. His body shaking he let out a scream in the dark, full of his anguish and misery. He leant back against the tombstone and brought the bottle back to his lips draining the very last drop. 

Flinging the bottle into the inky darkness he thumped his back against the tombstone. In his warbly, rough, out-of-tune voice, he began to sing.

"You are my sunshine.  
My only sunshine.   
You make me happy,   
when skies are grey.   
You'll never know dear,   
how much I love you.   
So please don't take my sunshine away."

Yawning he stretched himself out on the ground, wrapping his coat tightly around himself.

"They took you away from me Sherlock, what am I meant to do now?"

He was asleep within moments so he never noticed the two figures step from behind the tree.

"Thank you for calling me brother."

"He sang this time, that was unexpected."

"How much longer, Mycroft?"

"Soon brother mine. Soon."

Sherlock stepped close to the drunken man passed out in his grave, unfolded the blanket in his arms, and laid it over Lestrade. Settling done beside him, Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair, leaned down and kissed his forhead. Whispering against his skin he said, "I'll come back soon and we'll fix each other. Mycroft said soon, so that must be true. I just have to take out one more fraction. In Serbia. Then I'll come back. I promise." And settled down to watch over him durring the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Second story on AO3. The first one didn't get much of a response so I'll try breaking your hearts instead of comedy.
> 
> Again. Typed this up in 20 minutes on mobile. My deepest apologies.


End file.
